


相看两厌

by laji



Category: - Fandom, 寡嫂, 性转 - Fandom, 磊白
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laji/pseuds/laji





	相看两厌

相看两厌  
吴磊远远地还没进灵堂就瞧见了那个一身白的女人，身旁魁梧的保镖为她撑着巨大的黑色遮阳伞。她的旗袍非常宽松，从头盖到脚，只露出嶙峋的手腕和脚踝。  
大哥怎么娶了这么个女人，他心里嘀咕，耳边飘过手下递上来的只言片语：“白……燕燕？”还是艳艳？  
厌厌。比划半天，终于说清楚。  
《诗经》说“厌厌良人，秩秩德音。”可惜阿磊不像他大哥会念书，谈生意可以砍人可以，诗经晓得个大头鬼：“嘁，什么晦气名字。”葬礼是给活人看的，死人听不见看不见。吴磊敬了香，他大嫂家属还礼。年轻人是金红色的沸腾铁水，永远嗞喇作响地涌动。天是阴沉沉的一兜子灰，底下是一个个低头盘算的脑袋，这让沸腾的铁水烧得更旺了，不融掉一两个脑袋不能平息。  
然而吴磊抬起头来，看见了对面一双细长的下垂眼。  
一颗泪痣，给白水似的寡淡脸添上阴风阵阵。年轻人移开视线不去看，人也没那么暴躁了。叔叔伯伯们商议，阿武走得突然，下一任话事人不用急：“龙头拐先由大少奶奶保管，直到选出新的坐馆。”  
即使自己的名字被提及，吴磊依然面无表情：“阿磊，你就先别回大陆了，最近不太平。”他故作老实地低下头去，才得以忍住不笑出声来。

“老头们倒是信得过她。”  
“那是，你看她就长了一张很守得住的脸……”啤酒罐子丢了一地，心知肚明的暧昧笑声在烟味缝隙中徘徊。多么无趣的女人，每天只呆在宅中，有条不紊地处理社团里各种事务。她冷静静自持不苟言笑，穿白或黑色的衣衫，一头黑色长直发抿得齐整。  
比风还细，比雪更素。  
苦瓜脸死鱼样，这算什么女人。吴磊是个正常男人，自然喜欢艳丽胸大会浪的。回过神来他意识到不对劲：“操！”自己为什么要去想那个女人在床上会是个什么反应？  
未尝不可？心里有个声音冒出来。年轻人一凛，本来就不算醉的酒顿时醒了大半。狐朋狗友们各自醉醺醺的回去，他躺在床上辗转反侧一晚。  
阿磊在内陆同人学会一句：“不管黑猫白猫，捉到老鼠就是好猫。”他决定把烦人的老头子们先放一放。  
念书的时候，她和阿武会在每周末约会，无论多忙都是。这个习惯延续到了他们结婚之后，又延续到了现在：“等等。”司机一愣，随即明白了缘由，看着不远处年轻男人身影的眼神警觉起来。  
自己每周都来看阿武，有心人会发现也是理所当然，女人躲在远处冷眼旁观了一会儿亡夫墓前的男人，转身离开。  
“大少奶奶？”  
回去了。  
那之后她再也没去祭拜，一块石碑而已，看不看又如何。也许是她多心了，手下告诉她，吴磊确实在阿武去世之后每个月初一十五都会去上香：“那次或许真的只是刚好撞见。”  
吴磊，有印象。她心里冷哼了一声，觉得如今的年轻人真是急躁，就凭他也想打龙头拐的主意？社中再议事时，她趁着下楼梯的功夫，居高临下地把年轻男人重新打量了个仔细。  
扑街仔，白厌厌再次确定。吴磊是老幺，虽说人精中混大但毕竟少年人，心狠手辣也都是依葫芦画瓢，笑起来没心没肺的样子和外面痴线高中生也没区别。  
这会儿她口中的扑街仔刚打完一局游戏，把手机收起来插到后袋准备开会，抬头就撞上了她的视线。女人当然不会退让移开视线，于是她看见了年轻男人一愣后慌忙躲闪眼神，脸红到耳朵尖都泛血色，接下来全程魂飞天外。  
莫名其妙。  
“阿磊。”这天例行交代完手中事务，女人终于出声叫住了他“你是不是有什么事？”总偷偷看我。  
没有没有，年轻人拔腿就跑。  
没跑掉。  
就是这样，还总躲着她：“怎么了？”她知道阿武拿他当亲弟弟一样，那么这孩子虽然和自己素昧平生，也是弟弟一样的。被拉住的男孩子没了平日的狠厉劲儿，结结巴巴满脸通红，最后还是趁她不注意一溜烟跑了。  
仔细看看，其实她胸挺大的。吴磊叼着棒棒糖翘着脚琢磨，怎样才能睡到这女的还不被打爆头。白厌厌的马卡洛夫他见过，塑料五角星磨得发亮。这种枪条子见了掉头就跑，毕竟五十米之内连人带防弹衣给你轰烂。  
不仅要睡到，还得睡服才行啊。男人长叹一声，放弃睡眠跑到院子里去晒月亮。  
月朗风清令人神清气爽，世界都沉睡了，远处的鸣笛和汽轮声像是世界的鼾声。吴磊决定先不去想那些烦人的事儿，他甚至开始困了。突然不知道哪里传来的呜咽声打断了他的困意，吴磊惊出了一身白毛汗。他循着声音找回了宅中，发现是白厌厌在哭。  
谁能想到冷静刚强的大嫂深夜也会独自哭泣呢，女人啊。他忍不住嗤笑，撑着门摇摇头。

黑洞洞的枪口，巨响伴随着血沫。白厌厌噩梦中惊醒，浑身冷汗湿透。  
“阿武非常在乎我的看法”诊疗椅上，女人平静地叙述着“我们都还在念书的时候，有一次我撞见他们球队训练。”  
“我对他说‘里面的弹力衣丑死了，我不喜欢。’他很无奈地表示弹力衣都是这样啊。‘就不能是短袖吗？短袖看起来会好看一点。’我说。”  
“后来你猜怎么了，他把所有球衣的袖子都剪了！”  
“笨蛋一样。”  
医生起先还间或附和或者记录，随着时间不断流逝，他抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，忍不住出言打断道：“白小姐。”  
您不能每次来就诊，都只愿意叙述同样的内容：“您也不用故作镇静。”意识到这样说很不专业，医生还是叹了口气道：“为丈夫过世感到悲伤，这是人之常情。”  
人之常情……吗？保镖拥簇着女人，为她撑伞为她拉开车门。白厌厌在车后座发了会儿呆，从手包里摸出药吃了下去。  
社团内流传着一些风言风语，八卦在哪里都受欢迎，带点颜色的尤是：“大嫂好几次开完会都把阿磊单独留下问话了。”  
还有添油加醋：“阿磊从会议室出来，脸通红。啧啧，走路都打飘。”仿佛亲眼所见。  
大块头一边喝啤酒一边啃着鸡腿，听完一脸茫然：“什么意思？”  
“猪啊你！”被一巴掌拍到脑袋上。  
八卦男主角刚洗完澡趿拉着拖鞋路过，身上水汽半湿了背心裤衩：“磊哥。”年轻男人顺走一罐啤酒，用毛巾抹掉罐口的水汽噗嗤一声打开。背后嚼人舌根难免做贼心虚，于是最怕空气突然的安静。倒是吴磊先开口问：“大嫂呢？”  
今天胜鑫有酒会，实在推脱不过吧。  
“这么晚还没回来？”都快零点了。  
大嫂又不是国中女生，还有门禁：“大佬们有事要聊吧。”话没说完，吴磊已经放下了手里的啤酒，毛巾一甩：“我去看看。”回去匆匆套了条牛仔裤出门。  
大块头吐出嘴里的鸡骨头，看着吴磊的背影喃喃道：“我懂了。”  
你懂个屁。

年轻男人神色焦急地下车，目光在看到她的车之后柔和下来松了一口气。白厌厌降下车窗：“阿磊，出了什么事？”他新剪了一个寸头，摸上去手感一定不错。吴磊突然局促了起来，最终还是被她猜到了来意：“我又不是小女生。”后来回想起来，白厌厌有些后悔，她被女人的虚荣心驱使，享受那种做作的爱慕而放松了警惕。  
年轻男人嘟囔了一句什么，她没听清让重复一遍，对方破罐子破摔地嚷嚷：“要是大哥还在，肯定也不会放心的！”  
她该生气的，按理说，可是白厌厌生不起气来。反而打开了车门：“回去吧，不早了。”她喝了一点酒，半杯或者一杯香槟，不施粉黛的脸有了一点血色。夜风微凉，她心情也难得好起来。她有些渴，伸手刚要去拿水，年轻男人已经很有眼力见地拧开了一瓶递给她。  
“谢谢。”  
这女人看着不盈一握，其实还挺压肩。吴磊一手把白厌厌抗在肩上，另一只摁亮了车库直接到内宅的电梯。  
“小少爷，怎么了？”  
“没事，大嫂喝多了而已。”再怎么厉害，毕竟也是个女人。  
对方沉默，他看见了吴磊背上的抓痕。大概是月色过于清朗，他甚至也疑心自己也看见了白厌厌脖子上的吻痕。大家刀尖上舔血过日子，笨蛋脑袋早就掉了，面对这种情况他选择了相信，然后落荒而逃。  
男人试好水温弯下腰轻轻把她放在浴缸里，刚要去解她的上衣脸上就挨了一巴掌。药力尚未散尽，这一巴掌软绵绵的，倒像是调情：“滚。”  
“不用我帮忙了？”挑眉。  
“滚出去——”湿透的布料裹住她胸口起伏。  
男人耸耸肩离开，她支撑着自己坐起来，慢慢解开扣子。黑色的丝质长裙剥落，女人在镜中看见了自己布满吻痕的身体。情欲的羞耻顿时又碾压了她的记忆，白厌厌咬着嘴唇蹲下去。  
诚然，听见浴室里那个女人在哭，吴磊还是有点慌的。但是他很快又想起了其他一些东西，比如白厌厌纤长的脖颈，高潮时拼命压抑的呻吟和缠在他腰上细幼的腿，插进去之前她无力抗拒，低声叫着“阿武，救我。”  
我大哥已经死了，他没法来救你了，大嫂。  
当然年轻男人脑子里可不是只有这些旖旎心思，他想的是更多、更长远的事情。  
“厌厌姐，我是真的真的特别爱你！”男人英俊的面庞还带着三分稚气，信誓旦旦时看起来格外无害。  
如果不是白厌厌看过了他的真面目。  
脸上还带着泪痕，但披着浴袍的女人已经又是那个冷静自持的白厌厌了。她本就白皙，水汽蒸腾后更加剔透耀眼。女人对着镜子护肤，去看眉眼间细小的瑕疵，低头从被冷落许久的彩妆里挑出一支口红涂抹。  
“好看吗？”  
吴磊被问了个猝不及防：“好看，当然好看。”雪白肌肤艳红嘴唇，凌冽美丽到诡谲。他早打好如意算盘，白厌厌无论如何是与自己系在一条绳上的蚂蚱了，老头子们再不会信她。除非——  
枪口顶住脑袋，即使是他也不禁浑身汗毛倒竖。  
夭寿，下下签。  
除非白厌厌杀了他，当然，这样她也会一落千丈，又失去自己这个可能的盟友。今后如何全看运气……枪上膛。死了死了。  
白厌厌拉着男人的手伸进自己松散的浴袍前襟：“原来你还知道怕死啊？”枪口下滑，直到抵住该抵住的地方“我还以为你不怕呢。”女人解开浴袍丢在一边，跨坐上来。  
起伏的胸膛贴在一起，她皱着眉紧紧抓住男人的肩头，汗水从下颌线落在胸口。等到终于吃进去也脱了力，两人交颈厮磨仿若真正爱侣。吮吸包裹被生殖器破开又重新贴上去，肉体像是有了自主意识，她还是疼得厉害，于是一边动一边细细地喘。  
吴磊试图去吻她红透了的耳垂，却被白厌厌摁住了。她看着纤瘦，该有肉的地方一点不缺。男人的手还是忍不住去摩挲流连她的腰胯，没有被阻止，或者说白厌厌此刻无暇他顾。她的腰胯很窄，屁股肉感得很，有时候坐不稳就会发出猫儿似的呜咽。男人突然生出了一种冲动，他想让白厌厌穿上旗袍。他第一次见她时的那种，宽宽的掩住腰身，还带一点香烛烟熏火燎的气息，掀开下摆干得她求饶。  
就像刚才在车上，她被快感弄得哽咽，却只有挡住眼睛的气力。  
她说：“阿磊，你现在出去，我就当无事发生。”  
嗤，怎么可能。

事后白厌厌靠在床头抽烟，窗外沉沉的夜色已擦出一点鱼肚白，她苍白手指夹一支薄荷烟。男人绅士习惯地为她点火，她自然也问对方抽不抽。“我还没到抽烟年龄。”年轻男人笑道。  
“跟阿武结婚那时候，我俩都是第一次。”她倏然开口。  
“我们前前后后试了大半个月才做成。”  
“……每次呢，我一痛他就不忍心了。”  
“最后我跟他说你别管我啦！难不成要给我上麻醉吗？”她噗嗤一声笑出来，笑得停不下来。女人的笑声在凌晨格外令人毛骨悚然，惊得院子里的猫都醒来跳开。  
“厌厌姐。”男人英俊深刻的面庞因为卧蚕添了几分甜意。他凝视着白厌厌的眼睛，亲昵地依偎在她的胸口，握住她的手温情脉脉地摩挲：“我说我是真的很爱你才会出此下策，你不信是吗？”他垂头耷脑像受了委屈的小老虎，白厌厌静静看着他，似乎作恶的人反成了自己：“那至少给我个机会吧。”  
让我替大哥照顾你。  
“……你真是，”女人也回以凝视，“无耻得令我震惊。”  
晨曦初现，窗外有鸟儿鸣唱，崭新的一天美好的开始。一对璧人靠在床头执手依偎，好一副温馨缱绻的缠绵画面。男人突然觉得索然无趣，放下深情面孔抽出手，摸出口袋里的手机，躺倒在床的另一边开始划拉：“不要告诉我，你不知道老头子们把龙头拐给你，是给你揣了颗手榴弹。”还是拉开弦的。我承认，我是想坐那个位置：“谁不想。你不想吗？”  
女人揉了揉额角：“我们不是一路人。”  
什么一不一路人的，你倒是说说看那些想要龙头拐坐馆的人谁和你是一路人：“我亲哥还活着的时候跟我说，这个世界就是谁够狠谁就称王称霸，尤其是我们出来混的喽。你不够狠，多的是人想从你身上踩过去。”  
“你亲哥？”  
“啊，大哥没跟你说过吗？”我就这么一个亲人，他给大哥做事的时候为了保护大哥死了。大哥说他欠我哥一条命，以后我就是他弟弟了，吴磊双臂交叉枕着后脑勺，一脸无所谓。  
白厌厌垂下眼：“抱歉。”她也欠阿武一条命。  
年轻男人无所谓地挥挥手，读过书的女人就是麻烦：“怎么，你是不是同意了。”他一个骨碌翻起身，凑近了小兽一样去闻她身上的味道。  
女人红透了脸，不再出言讥讽。  
“那我们再做一次，好不好？”他伸手摸进被子里去，年轻人的躁动劲儿：“你好紧好热，我好喜欢你，大嫂。”你可以再想想，先让我再搞你一次好不好，求求你了。  
白厌厌咬着嘴唇蹙起眉头：“疼。”  
“我看看，是不是肿了。”  
女人轻声惊呼着踹他：“你……别！”一片织物起伏，最终归于平静。

两个大活人，掩藏得再好也会有蛛丝马迹，何况他们并没有遮掩。早有风言风语，只是随着时间的推移日渐显露而已。大家各自打着小算盘，选择站队间或议论白厌厌精明。最好笑的一句怎么说来着：“流水的大哥铁打的大嫂，换了话事人，一样是她住主屋喽。”女人倚在窗边看书，透过纱质窗帘看见吴磊从车上下来，觉得他最近难免有些过于意气风发了。她摇摇头，翻过书页，听响亮脚步声踢踢踏踏上楼来冲自己这边靠近：“厌厌！”  
好，索性连那个“姐”字也可以不用了。  
女人自顾自有心事，没留神听他汇报今日事项日程，自然也没注意到他进门时顺手落了锁。等她被掀了裙子下摆抱到茶几上时才无奈叹息，连半推半就那一套都懒得。横竖他们各取所需，鱼水之欢不过算作保证金，更不必做贞洁烈妇状。她承认她有享受到，甚至长期的失眠都由此治愈。  
临近高潮时她纵容对方把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在她胸口，摩挲。白厌厌收紧手指，奈何吴磊的头发太短了根本抓不住，还扎得她忍不住在呻吟的间隙轻笑。吴磊气喘吁吁地问她：“我……”  
嗯？  
“我和大哥，谁让你更舒服？”  
嘶——！你疯了！  
大家都看到了阿磊脖子上的纱布，但谁也不敢问，也有不怀好意的调笑，都被无视。主卧的窗帘没拉好，风偷偷溜进来，拂动丝质床单的一角。被中蜷着白厌厌，她睡得很浅，眼皮微微颤动：“阿武。”女人梦中呓语。  
天气还很热，白厌厌已经穿上了高领衫。她肩膀宽阔，更衬得一张脸巴掌小。走之前吴磊交代了，要去台湾一趟谈生意：“这里你盯着。”女人也不抬眼看他，不置可否。  
能有什么事？确实平平安安的一星期，只是阿磊回来时脸黑得能杀人，纱布也不止脖子上的那一块，听说还死了几个兄弟。  
“啊呀，怎么了？”女人故作惊诧迎上来，抚着他脸上的伤啧啧：“这再差一点就要伤到眼睛了吧。”吴磊待要发作，终是一忍再忍，最终顺势握住白厌厌的手贴在自己胸口。  
万般柔情：“厌厌姐，我差点就再也见不到你了。”反倒是恶心了对方一把，年轻男人干脆撒娇把她抱了个满怀。只有两个人能听见的音量灌进女人的耳朵：“文琪妹妹托我给你带个好。”  
我比我大哥命硬，没那么容易死。

白厌厌去祭扫亡夫时又在墓前遇到了吴磊，两人都没再回避，但难免尴尬。女人把鲜花放在吴磊那一把旁边，蹲下仔细擦拭着墓碑。男人插着兜在旁边就在旁边这么看着，过了好一会终于发问：“你要不要跟我大哥单独说说话什么的，需要我回避么？”  
该说什么呢，好像都已经说完了。女人直起身，她蹲久了腿有些麻，站起来的时候晃了一下，男人扶住了她。白厌厌摇摇头：“没有，我们回去吧。”  
【end】


End file.
